The Gym
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: A trip to the gym makes everyone leave with a smile on their faces. Joshaya, Rucas, Smarkle.


I got this idea like a year ago while listening to Sabrina Carpenter's "Alien". I forgot about it but then found it and decide to finish it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**The Gym**

"You are going to the gym?" Maya asked, astound.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Yes," she answered, tying her shoe lace.

Maya scrunched her face up in disgust before looking over at the other girl. "And you are going too?"

Smackle nodded, "I plan on working up a sweat."

Maya flopped down on her back on her best friend's bed, shaking her head. She sat back up ready to speak again but was cut off by knocking on Riley's bedroom door and the intruder catching her attention. "Boing," she smiled.

"Gorgeous," he returned her smile and giving her a slight nod before looking over in Riley's direction. "You ready to go work out?"

"Of course we are," Maya spoke up before anyone else could answer, bouncing off Riley's bed causing the three to look at her confused as she walked over and looped her arm through Josh's.

Josh opened his mouth, glancing down at Maya's skater dress and ankle boots.

Riley shook her head at her best friend's ridiculousness. She should have known the moment Maya found out her uncle was the one who they were going to the gym with she would want to go. "Maya still needs to get dress then we will be ready to go," she cut her uncle off before he could a word out as she got Maya some clothes and a pair of gym shoes from her closet. Josh left telling them he would be downstairs waiting for them.

"Let me guess, Farkle and Lucas wouldn't happen to be going to the same gym tonight?" Maya questioned, grinning causing the other girls to blush. Now understanding why the two other girls were eager to go.

**XOXOXOX**

The three best friends stared at the sight before them, not being able to move their eyes at the three boys working out in front of them.

"You know you would get more use out of the gym if you three got up and actually worked out?"

"Oh, don't worry, Boing, I'm working up a sweat over here staring at you. It's hot," she smirked, fanning herself causing him to blush and smile before looking away as the other two boys smirked in his direction before going off and doing their own thing.

"That's my uncle, Maya."

"You mean my future husband," Maya corrected, smirking in the direction of her best friend as she rolled her eyes at her. "Honey, you might as well get use to it, because in less than ten years I will be your aunt."

"I'm going to go and workout instead of watching my best friend hit on my uncle," Riley said, getting up and rushing off before they could say a word to her.

Maya shrugged, watching her go.

"I'm going to go and get a drink of water instead of watching dreamboat even though I really want to watch dreamboat but I'm scared you will get in a jealous rage when he picks me over you."

Maya took a double look in Smackle's direction as brunette got up and left.

**XOXOXOX**

Smackle stopped in the middle of filling up her water bottle when her eyes landed on Farkle. She stood still for a moment watching him at a machine not far from where she was standing, laying on his stomach working out his arms before finally making her way over to him.

"You are really working that machine," she complimented.

Farkle finished his rep before looking over at Smackle. "Thanks."

"Water?" Smackle offered, holding her half filled water bottle.

He nodded, thanking her again, before taking a huge drink. The two moved out of the way when a fellow gym member came over wanting to use the machine. They watched as he sat down and began working his legs out.

"No wonder that felt weird," Farkle mumbled to himself.

Smackle shrugged, "Maybe he is the one using it wrong."

Farkle looked over at the buff guy who looked to be in his early to mid thirty and thought no way. "Yeah, maybe."

Smackle glanced around the gym, "You ready to get out of here?"

It didn't take long for Farkle to answer, "Topanga's? Smoothie?"

Smackle nodded, "You read my mind."

**XOXOXOX**

Riley found Lucas after getting up and getting away from Maya and her flirting and the two started to work out together. She was pushing herself and feeling the pain.

"I know you are feeling it your abs and upper arms but don't give up. Ignore the pain and concentrate on my voice. Don't lose control. Keep moving slowly so you don't lose control."

Riley bit her lip, closing her eyes she lifted her legs and lower them before lifting them again. She took in deep breaths and let them out slowly.

"Just five more," Lucas began to count down. "Four. Three. Two. One."

Riley dropped down letting out a breath of relief before high-fiving Lucas.

"You did so good."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you were interested in working out."

Riley shrugged, catching her breath. "I wasn't but lately I feel I should be. I know Josh has always been athletic, but he started to really work out his first year of college and you started not long after and I've seen the changes it's made with you guys exercising and eating healthy, and then Farkle said he was starting to come and it made me want to hop on the train. I want to take care of my body. I know exercise isn't only good physically but mentally as well. Josh thinks it will help with my anxiety about starting college alone next year."

Lucas nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You're not going to be alone, you know that right? I may not be at the same college as you but I'm just minutes away and know the minute you call and need me I will be by your side."

Riley smiled, leaning over placing a quick kiss on Lucas's lips.

"So are you going to be my workout buddy because I'm sure a short blonde is stealing mine?"

"Only if your lucky," Riley grinned.

**XOXOXOX**

Josh looks over at Maya whose eyes were on him. "You like what you see?" he teased, as he sat the weights down and picked up his water bottle.

"We've established that."

Josh chuckled, taking a drink of water from his bottle, before walking over to sit next to Maya against the mirror. "So?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Are we going to keep doing this little dance around we've been doing?"

"I don't know Boing, you tell me?" Maya challenged.

Josh shook his head, amused. "How about this?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now?"

Josh chuckled, shaking his head. "No," he answered causing Maya to pout her lips out. "I have something else in mind."

"I'm listening," Maya smiled.

"I think we should start working our way to boyfriend and girlfriend," Josh began, causing Maya to smile. "I'll like to take you out a date and hopefully that date will be the first of many."

Maya smile grew wider. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded, gently. "So would like to go out on a date with me?"

Maya bit her lip, praying the blush on her cheeks wasn't extremely red. "Yeah," she nodded, smiling.

Josh returned her smile before standing up and holding out his hand to help her up. Once she stood up instead of letting her hand go, he twirled her causing the two to laughed before wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the two left the gym.

**XOXOXOX**

All six leaving the gym with smiles on their faces.

**If liked this please leave me a review with your thoughts! If you haven't already and you liked "Run and Hide" please go check out its sequel "All We Have Is Love". There will be a new chapter for it soon as well for "Coming Home" and "My Girl". Feel free to send me a pm to chat about any of my stories, a story idea you may have for one of my stories or a new story or just to chat. Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
